1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in conferences and the like, a plurality of participants hold discussions using printed materials, material images projected on a projector device, writing on a whiteboard, and the like. Each of the participants can photograph the material images or the content of writing to acquire them as image data, or can record the content of discussion to acquire the content as voice data, so that the conference can be recorded and kept as information with a time axis of an individual activity. Each of the participants can leave a memo by computer input as needed. Each of the participants can also record an individual activity by videotaping the conference.
When the record of the conference is browsed, consistency of pieces of information with time axis is important. That is, the content of the conference can be grasped more precisely by clarifying a causal relation between the pieces of information kept in the record. As described above, a conference recording system has been developed for integrally managing each piece of the content related to the conference in association with the time axis.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-172582 describes an apparatus for creating and reproducing a conference record in which sounds and video are recorded using a computer to record memo data input through the computer during the recording of sounds and video while associating the memo data with elapsed time of the recording. In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-146415 describes a conference support system that associates content such as a voice, writing, and an individual memo with recording time of the content to be registered as conference record data, and manages the conference record data in association with video data of a conference scene.
In recent years, tablet computers and wireless communication using tablet computers have been widely used, so that an information presentation system such as a paperless conference system is in practical use in which materials are held as image data and each of the participants presents the materials by sharing the image data using a tablet computer. There is a demand to handle the materials presented by the information presentation system in a similar manner as the voice data or image data as described above.
However, in the related art, such cooperation with an external information presentation system is not taken into consideration.
Therefore, there is a need to cooperate with an external information presentation system and enable the information to be recorded and browsed in association with a time axis.